12 Days of Christmas Yu Yu Hakusho Style!
by justwakeup
Summary: Simple, its the song '12 days of Christmas' as sung by the Yu Yu Gang and company!


The Twelve Days of Christmas! Yu Yu Hakusho Style! Have fun with this, and happy holidays!

One the first day of christmas my true love gave to me:

Yusuke: Toguro's head in a pine tree

on the second day of christmas my ture love gave to me:

Kuwabara: two swords a-swinging

Yusuke: and Suzaku's head in a pine tree

on the third day of christmas my ture love gave to me:

Hiei: Three tears of peals (hn. if anyone makes her cry they're dead)

Kuwabara: two swords a-swinging

Yusuke: and Rando's head in a pine tree

on the forth day of christmas my ture love gave to me:

Kurama: four kitsune robes (mine are all tore up)

Hiei: Three tears of peals

Kuwabara: two swords a-swinging (I sound stupid.)

Yusuke: and Genbu's head in a pine tree

On the fifth day of christmas my ture love gave to me:

Keiko: 5 day's worth of attention

Kurama: four kitsune robes (I gotta tell Youko to be careful)

Hiei: Three tears of peals

Kuwabara: two swords a-swinging

Yusuke: And Seriyu's head in a pine tree (notice how I keep changing? Its because they're all wimps.)

On the 6th day of christmas my ture love gave to me:

Karasu: 6 hugs from Kurama

Keiko: 5 day's worth of attention

Kurama: four kitsune robes (no way in hell Karasu.)

Hiei: Three tears of peals

Kuwabara: two swords a-swinging (spirit swords)

Yusuke: And Goki's head on a pine tree.

On the 7th day of christmas my ture love gave to me:

Genkai: 7 days of peace and quite

Karasu: 6 hugs from Kurama (c'mon Kurama!)

Keiko: 5 day's worth of attention

Kurama: four kitsune robes (touch me Karasu, and I will kill you.)

Hiei: Three tears of peals (dammit, get this over with already)

Kuwabara: two swords a-swinging (spirit swords)

Yusuke: And Bui's head in a pine tree.

On the 8th day of christmas, my ture love gave to me:

Botan: 8 new oars (that storm distroyed all my others)

Genkai: 7 days of peace and quite

Karasu: 6 hugs from Kurama (You know you wanna.)

Keiko: 5 day's worth of attention (I'm talking about you Yusuke.)

Kurama: four kitsune robes (I'd rather die.)

Hiei: Three tears of peals

Kuwabara: two swords a-swinging

Yusuke: And Raizen's head in a pine tree.

on the 9th day of christmas my ture love gave to me:

Koenma: 9 inches to my height. (Hey, its not fair!)

Botan: 8 new oars (then you'd be almost the real hight!)

Genkai: 7 days of peace and quite

Karasu: 6 hugs from Kurama

Keiko: 5 day's worth of attention

Kurama: four kitsune robes (slowly moving towards Karasu with a knife Yami Bakura lent him)

Hiei: Three tears of peals (hey, thats a song Savage Garden sings...)

Kuwabara: 2 swords a-swinging (you listen to them? Thats a shocker)

Yusuke: And Kuwabara's head in a pine tree.

Kuwabara: KNOCK IT OFF!

Yusuke: My bad. And Gama's head in a pine tree.

on the 10th day of christmas my true love gave to me Jin: 10 winds a-blowing

Koenma: 9 inches to my height

Botan: 8 new oars (Yusuke, that wasn't nice!)

Yusuke: Not my fault he's so ugly!

Kuwabara: Hey! (back to the carol)

Genkai: 7 days of peace and quite (that means from you Slacker.)

Karasu: 6 hugs from Kurama (oblivious to Kurama)

Keiko: 5 day's worth of attention

Kurama: 4 kitsune robes (cough cough get the camera away from me.)

Hiei: 3 tears of peals (what do you care what I listen to?!)

Kuwabara: 2 swords a-swinging (I don't.)

Yusuke: And Kuwabara's on a pine tree. (oh wait, he don't got one)

Kuwabara: O.O TAKE THAT BACK!

Botan: giggles

Yusuke: ha ha ha!

On the 11th day of christmas my ture love gave to me:

Yukina: 11 clues to my brother. (I do wish I knew who he was!)

Jin: ten winds a-blowing

Koenma: 9 inches to my hight

Botan: 8 new oars (C'mon Hiei, sing it! We're all family, after all.)

Genkai: 7 days of peace and quite

Karasu: 6 hugs from Kurama (Kurama sneaks up on Karasu and kills him)

Keiko: 5 day's worth of attention

Kurama: 4 kitsune robes

Hiei: 3 tears of pearls (telepathacally Botan, don't make me kill you now.)

Botan: sweatdrop

Kuwabara: 2 swords a-swinging (why is Botan nervos looking?)

Yusuke: And Touya's head on a pine tree. Happy?

Koenma: Very well done, Yusuke.

On the 12th day of christmas, my ture love gave to me:

George: 12 days of vacation (Please, Lord Koenma?!)

Yukina: 11 clues to my brother.

Jin: 10 winds a-blowing

Koenma: 9 inches to my hight (no you insolent orge!)

Botan: 8 new oars (strays away from Hiei)

Genkai: 7 days of peace and quite

Kurama: Karasu wont be finishing today. So Bakura will

Bakura: 6 kids dead. (Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Jounouchi, and Kaiba.)

Keiko: 5 day's worth of attention

Kurama: 4 kitsune robes (good job Bakura)

Hiei: 3 tears of peals

Kuwabara: 2 swords a-swinging

All: And Toguuuurrooooo'sss head in a piiiiiiiinnnneee treeeeeeee! 


End file.
